


Nothing could have been better

by Zearay



Series: You're the only one I love [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute Kaisoo, Fluff, I wrote this to feel better, M/M, it's short, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7202708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zearay/pseuds/Zearay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weather was nice. But not as nice as the feeling of Jongin’s hand in his, their fingers intertwined as they walked down the street. They didn’t have any specific destination, but wandered around the city aimlessly, just enjoying summer and each other’s company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing could have been better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themuffinbanana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themuffinbanana/gifts).



> So, this was just some fluff I wrote to make myself feel better. It can be read as a prequel to 'No one left to live for', but I wrote them separately. I'm sorry this is so short, I kinda wanted it to be longer...

The weather was nice. But not as nice as the feeling of Jongin’s hand in his, their fingers intertwined as they walked down the street. They didn’t have any specific destination, but wandered around the city aimlessly, just enjoying summer and each other’s company.

“Should we go find some ice cream?” Kyungsoo proposed, leaning into Jongin as he swayed their hands back and forth.

“There should be a shop not far away, so let’s stop there,” Jongin answered, giving Kyungsoo’s hand a light squeeze before guiding him through the many people out and enjoying the weather.

They reached the ice cream shop soon enough, buying two ice creams and looking around for a place to sit, before settling on a bench in the park on the opposite side of the street.

They sat in comfortable silence, birds chirping in the trees and bees buzzing lazily in the flowers. Jongin wrapped his arm around Kyungsoo and held him close, grazing his hand with his thumb.

Kyungsoo leaned into the touch, feeling warm and satisfied in his boyfriend’s arms. He was happy. Life was great. He was breathing, loving and living together with the person he treasured the most. Nothing could have been better.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed and all that other stuff. No, but seriously; thank you for reading. It means a lot to me even if you just accidentally clicked this fic. Please leave kudos and comments and whatnot, constructive criticism is very welcome as well as corrections relating grammar since english is not my native language.


End file.
